


[WyattLouis][Partners]千古风流一坛醋

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Partners 同人文 [1]
Category: Partners (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, WyattLouis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Louis吃醋
Relationships: Louis McManus/Wyatt Plank, Wyatt Plank/Louis McManus
Series: Partners 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108928





	[WyattLouis][Partners]千古风流一坛醋

[WyattLouis][Partners]千古风流一坛醋  
Jealous  
注：原作：《Partners》  
Cp：Wyatt Plank/ Louis McManus  
这剧的台词各种引经据典夸张爆笑的风格太难写了，所以我索性就直接不写对话了哈哈哈哈。  
小短篇一枚。

千古风流一坛醋  
万籁俱寂。  
一片黑暗中，Louis茕茕孑立，周围一片虚无，寂静无垠。  
孤独的Louis不停奔走追寻，在黑暗中恐惧沉沦，越陷越深。

突然间，电闪雷鸣，Wyatt——他的亲亲小汪汪（Hush Pupyy）、甜心（Sweetheart）——赫然而现！  
伴随着一抹光辉的投影，一袭熟悉的蓝色护士服的Wyatt，出现在黑暗中的Louis不远处。  
然后，又一阵电光火石的光怪陆离之后，之前还是一身护士服的Wyatt，已变换成了西装衬衣花领带的男秘书。量体裁衣西装革履，越发衬得Wyatt高大帅气皮肤好、性感火辣肌肉壮，令远观的Louis不由地怦然心动小鹿乱撞。  
砰！砰！砰！砰！  
“我一定要干他！”Louis义正言辞地起誓，向Wyatt飞奔而去。

然而，不管黑暗中的Louis如何尽力奔走，他的Wyatt仍旧不近不远地屹立在前方，仿佛触手可得，却又遥不可及。。。

“不！”崩溃的Louis跪在大地上，义愤填膺地呐喊，然后——  
周围的一切突然全都明亮起来，熙熙攘攘人来人往。  
而人群的中心，亦或者说是焦点，正是Wyatt。  
只见Wyatt妖娆地挂在一根笔直的钢管上，一双温柔的大手在自己身上尽情游走，然后，轻拢慢捻地，解开了扣子。。。

“不！这不可能！”悲愤的Louis醋海涛天、妒意纵横。  
虽然当年的Wyatt，年少轻狂、纵意夜场，曾是一名脱衣舞男，但是自从他跟自己在一起后，就再也没干过那个了。现在的Wyatt，是一名木讷呆萌的小护士，将过往的沧海浮沉尽归虚无，诚诚恳恳地跟自己好好过日子。  
虽然自己也曾千方百次地暗示Wyatt，在他们的二人世界中可以偶尔再骚动一次以增情趣，不过却被洗尽铅华的Wyatt断然拒绝。

“这不公平！”Louis忿忿不平，这场面明明只有自己有资格享受，可是却偏偏无福消受；而这些沉迷于灯红酒绿声色犬马的人，他们有什么资格——  
等等，在那堆嚎叫着向Wyatt狂扔钞票乱摸的人群里，那是。。。Joe？还有。。。Ali？还有。。。Elphaba？好吧狗狗围在主人身边还是很正常的。。。。  
Ro-Ro也在，还有对门的Blevins双胞胎，和他们的秘书Lorraine和Roberta。。。不过英明神武的Louis，早就察觉到他们对Wyatt心怀叵测图谋不轨了。  
至于那群基友、老头、英国佬、痴女、骚男、臭屌丝，啧，谁理他们啊。  
不过，为什么连自己的哥哥Henry也在里面？还有Ali的表妹Renata？还有自己的前男友Jaroslav、Steven、Tim something Irish？  
为什么？！  
他们为什么都在那里？！  
凭什么？！

时至今日，浑浑噩噩的Louis这才猛然注意到，眼前那对于他仿佛是遥不可及的Wyatt，腰带间隙中早已被塞满了钞票，衣物也已所剩无几、几近于无。  
妖娆着勾在钢管上扭动着的Wyatt，轻轻咬住脖子上残存的领带末端，舌浪流转；勾在腰带上的背带，将他发达的胸肌、宽阔的臂膀，勾勒得尤为突出；大腿上的绑带，又将他粗壮的腿肌、丰腴的翘臀与凸起，衬托得更为雄壮；然后，骚荡着的Wyatt，暧昧地将一杯白酒倾注于自己胸肌之上，晶莹剔透的液体伴随着他的舞动与抚摸，由上到下缓缓流淌，最后消逝于丛林沟壑之间，再无遗踪。。。

伴随着Wyatt淫荡色情的表演，人群中爆发出一阵此起彼伏的欢呼嚎叫，兽欲与野性，就在这靡乱的癫狂中，达到巅峰！  
这太疯狂了！愤怒的Louis控诉着上天的不公，怒吼着、嚎叫着，但是那控诉，在这醉生梦死的靡靡之音掩盖下，越发无力。。。

突然，近在咫尺却又远在天涯的Wyatt，注视着悲愤的Louis，然后，邪魅一笑。  
砰！Louis吓得摔倒在地。

“Louis，你没事吧？”  
如沐春风的柔声细语，令Louis安然舒展地睁开双目，却见昳丽无双的Wyatt，正眉目含忧地看着自己。  
原来只是一场梦啊！掉下床的Louis不禁感慨，然后理所当然地任凭Wyatt将自己拖回那柔软的床上，拖回那温暖的胸膛。。。  
不过。。。之前的噩梦，一幕幕回荡在Louis眼前，这。。。  
“我要榨干你，酷帅甜爹（Strict Daddy）”，妒意横生的Louis奸笑着，滑了下去。。。


End file.
